Candide Voltair
Introduction Candide Voltair, also known as The Shinigami, is a warrior who sails the sea with a unkown goal. Canidide was originally a marine, however he was hit with a powerful devil fruit, Isekai Isekai no mi. The Devil Fruit sent everyone on the island to another world. Candide was one of these individuals. As a result of the Devil Fruit power Candide Voltair was born again and as a result he was stripped of his iconic devil fruit, the Karma Karma No Mi. Now Candide sails the seas with a new look. Appearance Candide Voltair is a dark skin man with long hair. His hair runs down to his chin. He prefers to wear japanese clothing and can always be seen with a katana at his side. His signature Katana, Oni-Ha is a cursed sword that has slain over a thousand men and women of every race. Personality Candide Voltair is a man torn in half. When Candide was born again in the new world he was born again with all of his memories and senses. Candide has to experience being born as a baby, but unable to move, see, or properly react with the world. The experience could turn the most mentally stable man insane. Candide who already has a fragile enough mind could not take such torture. As a result Candide created a split personality. That personality is the Candide Voltair that grew up in the world. The loving boy who loved his mother and father, and chases after the title of the greatest swordsemen. The original Candide Voltair sleeps inside of him. He remains asleep till their life is threaten, or the other Candide comes under mental stress. Original Candide Voltair is a twisted and broken man. He has a terrible childhood that left him mentally scared. He sees himself as a instrument of death. He spent his entire life chasing after the idea of becoming a death god. He bedeviled that if he killed a thousand of every race then he would ascend into a shinigami. Candide even succeed in his goal before he was transferred to this new world. As a result the original candide thinks he is a reaper of souls. As a result of this he has no feelings toward taking lives. He will slay just for the point of it and with no regards of laws or customs. Position means nothing to him. Death comes to all equally. New Candide, the outer face is a decent person. He is not nice, but he is not malicious. He has a set of code he follows. he does not hurt the innocent. He does not steal. He only kills as a last resort. When he does kill someone he preys over their body. He does not believe in threatening people into giving him things. He will however threaten people to change their behavior. It should be noted however that Candide is a firm beleiver in Aku Soku Zan. Abilities and Powers Candide Voltair uses Super Sonic Swordsmenship. He calls his style the way of the Hidden Demon. It is a reference to the original Candide that sleeps inside of him. The swordsmenship style focuses on attacks that move faster than the speed of sound. The original Candide Voltair could move at the speed of sound. It was only natural that his new incarnation surpassed that. Candide Voltair at full speed can move at the speed of lighting. This is only possible due to Candide's father. The man posses a powerful Logia fruit the Iq Iq no mi. The devil fruit allowed him o create Iq flowers at will. As a boy Candide would train to reach this ultimate goal. He would drink the Iq tea created by his father and push himself to his limits. The devil fruit allowed Candide's body to mutate and change over time. Now the man can move all of his body parts at this insane speed. Without his speed Candide is as strong as a giant. He is tough enough to take a Dyna Bomb to the face. His Bushoku Haki is strong enough to overpower other pirates. His Kebu is keen enough to predict the outcome of a sword clash. He can sense all life around him. He can even communicate with his other self that sleeps within himself allowing him to draw out the more combat experience warrior when the time is right. It should be noted that when original Candide takes over their body transforms into his original look. This is also due to the Iq fruit mutation. Weapons Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships History Character Design Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Swordsman Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed